As Pretty As a Rose
by ThyGreenThing-Phlob-Welly
Summary: Can Scorpius finally ask Rose, his best friend, to the Yule Ball and tell her how he really feels about her? Or will he just stand back and let somebody else win her heart? Scorpius/Rose One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Emphasis on the word 'nothing'._

* * *

><p><strong>As Pretty As a Rose<strong>

"Scor, you're being stupid, just ask her for Merlin's sake!" Albus groaned, obviously bored from watching me pace around our dorm for the past half an hour.

I was not being stupid at all, what if Rose didn't want to go to the Yule Ball with me? It would just cause embarrassment on my behalf and it could seriously wound our friendship. I couldn't just throw away all of the good times we've had over the past five years and replace them with moments of awkwardness.

"I can't, Al!" I sighed, "Gryffindors are the ones with courage, not us Slytherins,"

"Then what about that time you dived head first into the Black Lake when I was drowning, that's called courage, mate," he argued firmly.

"But this is diff-"

"-No, it really isn't so just shut up, stop thinking things through and ask my bloody cousin to go with you!"

Half heartedly, I glared at my friend.

"What are you waiting for? Go."

Taking in a deep breath, I stood up and walked proudly over to the door. My hand reached out for the handle but I couldn't quite touch it. Defeated, I turned back to Albus.

"I can't."

"What would your mum tell you to do?" he asked.

Silently, I thought about what my mother would say to me right now and replied, "'Go for it now before it's too late'."

"And your dad?"

"'Keep away from that half-blood filth'."

"No, no! Forget him for a minute, just listen to your mum, okay?"

Uncertainly, I nodded. Why did my family's motto have to be 'purity always conquers'? At least my mother didn't agree with that, she wasn't properly a Malfoy.

Everything would be easier for me if I was Scorpius Greengrass, not Scorpius Malfoy. Most people assumed I was just like my father Draco, just because we were similar in appearance and shared the same surname. Draco Malfoy was my father, and he loved me like a father is supposed to love his son. There is absolutely nothing wrong about him now; apart from the fact he still stands for our motto. At least he's acting civilly towards the Potters now. And most of the Potters are acting civilly towards us, only James can't stand the sight of me. Believe me, the feeling is very much mutual.

"'Kay, Scor, be a man,"

Al gave me a hard shove into the door, with one worried look back at him and quickly opened the door and left my dorm.

There weren't many people in the common room, only a couple of my fellow fifth years playing an intense-looking game of wizard chess.

Rose would most likely to be outside on a snowy December morning like this. So, I decided that the first place I would look is outside near the lake. After climbing the stairs that lead from the dungeons to the ground floor, I saw her. Walking down the same corridor as me, just heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Scor!" she called as she saw me, nothing but happiness filling her chocolate-brown eyes.

Instead of asking her to the ball, I smiled crookedly and continued walking. How could I ask now? She was with James and Lily, that would make everything three times as embarrassing.

I just brushed past her, when I dared look back all I saw was James Potter's steely glare burn into my skin. Annoyed at him for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, I narrowed my eyes back at him before I turned the corner.

_**One Week Later**_

This was it; my last chance. Albus had had enough of me being a nervous wreck and screamed at me to grow a pair for at least ten minutes. He was very glad to know that I'd actually taken his advice.

"GO!"

"Yeah, okay, I'm going!" I shouted, "I'm _really_ going now!"

"You'd better be, Scorpius Malfoy."

Close to sprinting, I half jogged and half ran to the library where I was going to study with Rose this evening. And also ask her to the ball. Personally, I was a lot more interested in the second part.

When I arrived, Rose was already sat down in a vacant corner with her head in a book. Her curly red hair covered her face, only a few people would be able to recognise her. Madam Pince looked up at me coldly before going back to whatever she was doing.

Glancing back at the old woman, I went over to Rose and sat down across the table from her. "Good evening,"

Startled, she jerkily looked up without Pince's coldness. "Evening, Scor, I didn't see you there..sorry,"

I smirked a little, "No problem,"

"I was just wondering if you've been avoiding me a bit this week,"

"N-no."

"Oh, okay,"

I took the top book from the pile she had made on the table 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', it was quite an old book, though Rose never cared about the ages of any books that she read.

Not in the mood for reading, I put it back and said, "Rose,"

"Yes?"

This was it now, this was my moment.

"I was just, uh, wondering if, um, you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me as...as friends?"

The smile that had once been on her pink lips swiftly disappeared. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"I-I can't. I'm already going with Lorcan Scamander, he asked me a few days ago. I'm really sorry, Scor,"

I laughed sadly, "Don't worry about it. It was a stupid idea anyway, I hope you have a good evening,"

Not meeting her gaze, I got up from my seat, full of regret and disappointment.

"Scor, don't go! Please."

"Forget it." I growled, feeling the bitter tears building up in my eyes.

It was silly of me to even think that she would go with me. There was never really a possibility of it ever happening. This was just pointless. She doesn't know that I love her and nothing could ever change the way the I feel about Rose Weasley.

"How'd it go then?" Al questioned me, attempting to open his drawer that frequently decided on jamming.

I said nothing and sat down on the edge of my bed.

Eventually, he peered up at me, took one look at my distraught face and stopped trying to open the temperamental piece of furniture.

"What...what happened, Scor?"

"Lorcan Scamander happened."

_**The Night Of The Yule Ball**_

Rather harshly, I tucked a single red rose into the front pocket of my black Tuxedo. Al threw a half-hearted smile in my direction. "Forget about my cousin, Scor, we're going stag because we're too proud to be dragged down by women,"

He was forcing me to go and 'enjoy myself'. How would I have a good time if I could see Scamander dancing with Rose. And if he tried anything with her, I would be out of there like a shot.

I straightened my bow-tie for a second before turning to my friend, "Let's get this over with,"

Encouragingly, he punched my arm. "C'mon, cheer up. We are going to show Rose Weasley and James Potter that we can have a good time even if we don't have a date,"

Albus brought over two cups of pumpkin juice to where I was sat glumly. "Let's dance, sing, hit on girls, just stop moping around and at least make it look like you're having a good time!"

Still very annoyed at him for making me come tonight, I glared at Rose and her date. They were twirling around the hall, laughing and generally having the time of their lives.

She looked stunning, I practically had a heart attack when I saw her. More beautiful then I had ever seen her be. She was wearing a silver dress that trailed out behind her wherever she went. She looked angelic. Perfect. Amazing. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun. A few red curls framed her pale face beautifully. I couldn't breath when I looked into her big brown eyes.

Lorcan Scamander with the luckiest guy alive. I, on the other hand, was a pissed-off loner.

"Come on!" Albus whined, gesturing over to a few pretty girls who where giggling at us.

"No."

"Look they are _hot_. And they want us to go over to them,"

"I said no!" I spat, "You go if they're really as 'hot' as you say they are,"

"I will then, if you're gonna be like that!"

"Have fun," I said bitterly, folding my arms across my chest as I sat back in my chair.

As one of the girls Albus was talking about came over to me and started gabbling about something or another. I replied with one-syllable answers, not really paying any attention to her as I stole jealous glances at Rose.

"Albie said you were nice but, honestly, I think you're just a jerk, Scorpius Malfoy!"

I rolled my eyes as she stood up but jumped to my feet as she threw my cup of pumpkin juice at me; coating my face and shoulders in the sticky, orange liquid.

Coldly, I glared over at Al who was down talking animatedly to Scamander.

"What did you do?" Rose asked me tentatively, glancing over at the hastily retreating girl.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Weasley." I snapped, finally having enough and leaving the Great Hall.

Quickly, I stormed back to the common room.

"Scorpius! Stop! Slow down! Wait for me!"

I broke out into a run, hearing her footsteps echoing from behind me.

"What is your problem?" she shouted to me angrily.

I stopped and turned around to face her, "You. You are my problem. Now, just leave me alone!"

Confusion, clearly etched upon her flawless features, she caught up to me. "Is this this about me not going with you to the ball because I would've said yes if you'd asked me earlier!"

"I'd been trying to ask you for ages now but I was too nervous," I growled, not meeting her eyes.

"Why...why were you so nervous?" she asked quietly, frowning a little in the low-light.

I looked up and held her gaze for a few seconds. Knowing that I had to tell her now. 'It's now or never, Scorpius' I thought to myself.

"Because I love you! Okay? I have done for a while now" I roared, reading the shock in her expression.

She bites her lip in the awkward silence and I continue glaring. I've ruined everything now. I've really gone and messed up our friendship. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I walked off. Leaving her to stand there as I faced the stinging pain of rejection.

"WAIT!"

I kept walking, there was no way that I was going to stop for her again. No matter what she said this time.

"I love you too."

Apart from that, maybe.

It was a simple statement, barely louder than a whisper but loud enough to make my stomach do sickening somersaults.

As I turn around again, a pained expression on my face I whispered back, "Do you mean that?"

Silently, she nodded. Both of us stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was more likely to be seconds.

Then, I walked up to her and stood so close that I could feel her breath tickling my face. Her cheeks were tinged a delicate shade of pink as she gazed up at me and I closed the small gap between our lips.

It was the best magic that I had ever felt inside of me, coursing through my veins, making me feel so alive. This was the moment I had been imagining for months and it was better than I had expected it.

When she eventually broke the kiss she smiled warmly at me, "You taste like pumpkin juice,"

Then she pulled out her wand and within a second there was no more of the sticky drink on me.

"Better?"

"Much."

She took my hand tightly in hers as we made our way back to the hall. "I've been waiting for you to do that for a while now, Scor,"

"Y-you have?"

"Yes. I was also waiting for you to ask me to the ball then Lorcan beat you to it but..."

"But?"

"But maybe I'll spend the rest of it with you,"

"Maybe you will," I smirked, waiting to see the look on Scamander's face when I came back with his date.

Albus gave me a 'discreet' thumbs up when he saw me enter with Rose. Next to him, Scamander was passed out in another girl's arms. Rose saw this a shot a revolted look in his direction. "I wish I hadn't said yes to that idiot,"

"Forget him," I said softly, "May I have this dance, Miss Weasley,"

She took my hand again, "Of course, Mr Malfoy,"

We joined the other couples in the centre of the hall as the music slowed. Gently, we swayed in time to the soft melody, her head resting on my shoulder. Then, I remembered the flower in my pocket and stopped moving. She did too, removing her head from my shoulder and looking up at me questioningly.

Carefully, I took the rose from my Tuxedo and tucked it behind it behind her ear before whispering into it, "A rose for my Rose."

She smiled again; a heart-stopping, breath-taking smile that just made my want to melt into her arms.

And, I smiled too as I leant down and kissed her softly. The hall was suddenly filled with loud clapping, most likely led by Albus Potter.

All I could do was stand there with her. She looked as pretty as the rose in her hair. My cheeks were probably as red as that special rose as we danced the night away; having the time of our lives.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading. I had a lot of fun writing this so I really hope you enjoyed it! <em>

_Now, please, please, please review because I would really like to know if you liked it and what I could do to improve!_

_I love you all!_

_~ThyGreenThing~_


End file.
